


How Naruto and Sasuke Met

by Sheygon



Series: Life Among Modern Society [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Burnings, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Over powered Naruto, Salem Witch Trials, Sasuke struggles to get things right, Some made up characters so I didnt have to use them all for part one, Succubus, Torture, Witches, demon sasuke, elemental naruto, hangings, happy ending i swear, i think thats it?, necromancer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheygon/pseuds/Sheygon
Summary: Sasuke comes to a new town after several failed attempts. He planned on trying to blend in and make a life in Greyfriar until everyone wants something from him. Everyone, except on person, has threatened him and he's only been in town for a few weeks. He had a feeling everything was going to quickly crash down when the chaos picked up after his arrival. How will he fair with the blonde that ran the orphanage that refused to leave him alone?A collection of "How they met"s and Narusasu modern life in the series.(I dont own Naruto rip.)





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching too many Salem shows and I planned for this to be a cute short story but it just took a life of its own. First time a story has ever done that for me. This is a short Intro but the chapters are longer I promise!

The four friends sat together within the warm comforts of Sakura’s house nursing drinks in their hands. The house was exploded with with colors and diy projects. there were potted plants, hanging baskets, and various other greenery thriving with life under the owner's care. Bottles scattered the kitchen counter, and dining room table filled with a variety of colors, some bubbling and other look molten as some duel liquids squirm passed each other. Cook books and scrap books were scattered in the house written in multiple colors and contrasting colored sticky notes jumbled with side notes. 

A cauldron bubbled in the background on the stove brewing up a new concoction. if you looked closer there was a wooden spoon stirring the pot on its own. Sakura hoped it actually turned out this time. Last time she had to beat the slimy blob with a frying pan to keep it from latching onto her pet toad, Gamabunta, that Naruto gifted her. The air practically sang with a warm and friendly atmosphere. 

There was a shelf in the wall overflowing with jars of various herbs scrawled with name tags. It seemed there was not enough room on the shelf as there were numerous other herbs tied to dangle along the top of the wall in easy reach while cooking.Mirrors and bells hung around the walls and ceilings, sometimes the bells would quietly jingle and a small smile would tug at the girl’s lips. The house thrived with live, a mixture of modern and her ancestors way of living, the life of a witch. 

Naruto laid sprawled out across a massive hot pink beanbag and Sasuke’s lap letting his legs dangle off the edge. The blonde was dressed in athletic pants untied, but the elastic held Naruto would argue, hanging low on his hips with a thin hoodie shirt and the pocket across the middle and a blue crystal dangling on a black thread necklace. He made sure to be careful not to spill his hot chocolate in his fidgeting to get comfortable against the styrofoam balls within their seat. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's childish taste in drinks. The raven sat sunken in the with Naruto resting his head on his chest. He was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, also having a (high collared) hood which Naruto would exclaim he was a copycat, and dark blue jeans.“If you spill your drink on me I will shove you off the couch." Sasuke muttered as he sipped his tea. The blonde scoffed with a grin and wink.

“You couldn't possibly burn from it Sasuke.” An inside joke from the millennium they've known each other. Sakura laughed from the neon green love seat in her house. She wore her short pink hair down and green baggy overalls with a white crop top underneath and bright pink socks that ended above her knees. 

“You know, I’ve never heard the story of how you guys met. I’m a little heart broken, we’ve been friends for centuries and I haven't heard!” She declared while sipping her bubbling sky blue drink. The guys weren't sure they wanted to know what she was drinking. She called them it was an adult drink anyway, they learn to it being more of an acquired taste.

“I’d like to hear it too.” The grey haired man started as he joined Sakura on the loveseat. He man was dressed in a white button up, grey tie, and a black vest accompanied by black slacks. The weird man also had a mask that started under his shirt and covered the lower part of his face. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other with a low chuckle.

“it’s not exactly a love story..” Naruto commented as her returned to looking at the other two. Sakura scoffed loudly and crossed her arms superiorly.

“Neither is ours. I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” She states with a sly smile and a wink. Her partner chuckles while the other two smirk rolling their eyes at their friend.

“Fine.” The raven and the blonde look at each other grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the story of their history takes off.

Sasuke sighed boredly as he meandered through the dirt streets in boredom. He lost count of how many villages he has traveled to by now. Keeping a low profile seems to be impossible for him, is living a normal life that difficult for a demon? So what if his soul was gone to the devil, the dude was a chill guy. The angels could sacrifice themselves in worship to their god, but if he did? Shame on him, his family, and his blue balls. 

He couldn’t dabble with mortals unless he either killed them or put them under his influences, one night stands did not exist. Apparently with any sexual contact his aura will emit a pulse and suddenly the women go crazy, not that they weren’t before, and he's been charged with witchcraft and sorcery numerous times. He was tired of being drowned, hung, beaten, tortured, and crushed. Amazingly, he had not been burned yet. Demons are fickle creatures and each one different in their weaknesses and strengths. He wasn’t a succubi, miraculously, but it seemed he was quite a masochist. Which being in the same time as Salem’s witch trials was useful. 

Sasuke watched as the priest stumbled out of the whore house out the back door and glanced around worriedly. He had started living in the town for about two weeks and had seen the man in the brothel just about as many times. Lord only knows what would happen if his father caught him. That man was a psycho. Someone breathed the word of a witch, he grabbed them and took them to a cellar to torture a name out of them and then hang them and whoever was named. Curious about the devices Sasuke snuck in to snoop around to see just how fucked up this ‘holy’ man was and found they weren’t even cleaned. The Judas Cradle, Pear of Anguish, the Breast Ripper, and various blades and crushers. Majority of them were obviously aimed towards women, society believing women are predominantly witches. 

Sasuke watched a drunk man yank his daughter towards him, leaned close and her face crumpled as her eyes watered. He dragged her and stumbled to the doorstep of the brothel and pounded on the door. The raven watched as the doors opened and there was conversation as the woman ushered the sobbing girl inside and the mother of the house handed the man a bag of what Sasuke presumed was money. Suddenly he sensed a presence next to him. 

A wicked smile graced the features of a pale man with long white hair under his hat. “I’m sorry Sir, but I do not believe I know your name, and I know everyone in this town. I am the governor. Mr Eckly.” The smile didn't reach his eyes. The man was dressed in black clothing from the trench coat to his socks. There was a stinging sense of the man’s presence and Sasuke internally chuckled. How unfortunate, this man seemed to be a witch’s bitch. He may be the head, but she was the neck turning it. The woman must be clever to have the man do her bidding, perhaps willingly. The last town he had been in there was a single building that had 5 officials of the town living within, some with wives, and they controlled the town. Alas, the servant was a witch that had even attempted to seduce Sasuke himself and she had her hand in each of their pockets and their slacks. She ruled the town until the wives, who were surprisingly adored, sent the town into a rage and the village destroyed itself.

Several villages before there was a priest that controlled the town with regular hangings and burning of innocents mixed with a lowly witch or two. Well, there was also the time they had him hung as well. Sure, he could've avoided it and killed his pursues but there was more amusement in watching the towns people defecate themselves when his neck snapped but he looked at them asking if that was it. The other time he had lost his temper and leveled the town. Strapped him to a chair, nailed his knuckles into the armrests, chained his ankles to the legs of the chair, all the metal was blessed iron which burned like a mother fucker might he add. The chair was attached to a levy system and by the third time he was held under he gave into his anger and ripped apart everyone in sight.

He blocks out the children, that was very regrettable but he never lost a wink of sleep. “Excuse me, but I do believe I asked you a question.” The man snarked with an arrogant tone that brought Sasuke back from his flashbacks.

“You wouldn’t know my name because I never gave it.” Sasuke’s gaze met the others in a dead stare. As if this arrogant dick was going to intimidate him, the raven was the wolf among the sheep. The witches were simply a fox. The man ‘tsk’d at him and Sasuke fought to keep an expression off his face. The man straightened up staring down at Sasuke with a loathing stare. 

“Be careful who you cross Newcomer. Our town doesn’t take too kindly to strangers and even less to those who think they are worth more than they are. Know your place or someone will put you in it.” The man starts to walk forward before he pauses and turns with a blindingly fake smile, “Oh, and welcome to Greyfriar. Watch your step.” Then he was on his way down the road. Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed. He had stood still for only a moment and numerous things had already occurred and been witnessed.

The sounds of hushed, excited conversation caught the ravens ear as he turned to look over. A gang of children in hand-me-down rags had smiles on their faces that would hide when they passed other villagers. The group followed after a single man carrying a younger boy on his hip and holding the hand of an excitedly babbling girl. Sasuke was stunned. The man had beautiful blue eyes and a messy tangle of blonde hair. He wore a blue V-cut shirt and dark brown slacks with a light brown leather coat, all of which looked very worn. The man smiled and laughed with the children and before Sasuke knew it he had caught the other man’s eye. The blonde waved the other kids on and the young girl pouted while he handed her the younger boy before she followed the flock. 

A woman stomped her way over to the raven and stood in his way of looking at the blonde. She snarled as she pointed a finger at him and hissed in a hushed voice. “Now you listen here, I have put a lot of foot work into this village! This is my town to sacrifice to Him, so don't get in my way. You should know the hierarchy of our kind, so know your place!” She snapped and spat at his feet. He was sick of the petty mortal sold souls telling him his place. She sold her soul to the devil, he never had one to give in the first place. He answered to no one but himself. Sasuke has had more than enough of being told to stay in his place. These worthless beings only pissed him off more. He turned on her as his eyes had started to phase red. He was a pureblood demon, born never with a soul. Who was this mutt bitch to disrespect him? She needed to learn her place and he would gladly put her in it.

Suddenly the blonde man made his way over to them and every internal alarm went off in warning, danger. Yet, in every possible way it was a calming and carefree presence that did not ooze gloom and death. “Hi there guys!” the man smiled knowingly and made Sasuke’s skin crawl. “Sarah, he's only Just gotten here and you're already threatening him? Can't we all just get along, I think there has been enough blood spilt in this town right now.” Sasuke burned from the inside, and not from anything blessed being shoved in his gut. From the looks of the woman before him it seemed he wasn't the only one affected. What was this guy?

Sarah’s gaze burned Sasuke’s flesh but to him it only felt like a pesky bug. “Fine, Naruto. But remember your place boy.” She growled stomping off. The raven went to lunge but was stopped by a surprisingly firm body. 

“You know, if you want to stay in town you can't pick a fight with everyone that steps on your toes.” The man named Naruto grinned. “Trust me. I remember when I first came here. I'm amazed they didn't send me back on my way, I was quite the troublemaker. But there was a man that ran this orphanage that took me in. Anyway, I'm sure you know my name thanks to Sarah, what's yours?” Sasuke could only stare at him. He felt the tingling sensations of warmth through his jacket and to his skin from the man's hands. Naruto seemed to notice his expression and stepped back letting his hands drop.

“Sasuke.” Naruto smiled.

“Alright Sasuke,” the raven shivered, shit, he couldn't be attracted to a mortal, that would be irritating. “Do you have somewhere you are staying?”

“Yes.” Naruto glared. 

“Trick question. I've seen you hiding away in that rundown apartment. So you'll stay with me and the kids for the time being. Hope you don't mind, but I run the orphanage here. Do you have any family that needs somewhere to stay too?”

“No.” Naruto’s eyes softened for a moment before returning to normal. 

Sasuke really didn't think much of it as they made their way over. That was until he walked in and numerous religious artifacts were scattered throughout the house. Shit. He broke out into a sweat and his vision blurred. The blonde put his hands on his hips looking at the kids “Alright. So Sasuke, can you do me a favor? It's a bit chilly in here for the kids, can you chop some wood out back?” The raven nodded just happy to get out of this house.

He quickly followed Naruto to the back feeling a burning sensation to his soul and sweating running down the back of his neck. Naruto came to a stop with his hands on his hips. There was a young teen already set chopping wood that paused looking up at the blonde happily before narrowing and Sasuke. 

“This is Konohamaru. He gets restless around town so I gave him this as a chore. He's very protective of the children and has to work out his frustration at the town.” Naruto sighed with a smile and ruffled the boy’s hair. The boy looked at Sasuke suspiciously. “Play nice boys.” Naruto laughed as he walked back inside.

“You got it Boss.” Konohamaru said before he cut his eyes at Sasuke. “If you hurt him, or screw him over, I'll make sure you suffer.” Sasuke smirked.

“He's the only one in this town that hasn't threatened me.” Konohamaru frowned looking the raven up and down. 

“The Boss sees good in everyone, don’t feel special. His kindness will get him killed one day.” Sasuke silently agreed with the boy. The raven shrugged his coat off his shoulders and the pair began to chop the remaining wood. “Are you staying with us tonight?” Sasuke stayed silent and when night came he slipped away. Naruto stood at the back door looking around with a frown while the boy stared at the corner he slipped passed. “Good riddance.” The boy muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Konohamaru ftw! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moody blonde extends friendship.

He was standing in front of the vegetable vendor about to pay for some tomatoes when his shoulder was jerked to the side. His eyes narrowed as they met angry blue. “Where did you stay last night?” Sasuke frowned as he straightened to face the man. 

“Why does that matter.” He snapped at the blonde.

“Because I am trying to help you!” Naruto snapped back. They were starting to get some looks as they grit their teeth at each other. “Fine!” The blonde threw his arms in the air. ”Show me where you live, and if it is decent I’ll leave you alone.”

“No.” Naruto gawked at him. 

“You don't have a choice. I’ll just follow your ass.” Sasuke glared guardedly. 

“You’d stalk me? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Naruto growled and stomped his foot childishly. 

“I’m just trying to be your friend and you're being an asshole!”

“Bullshit. Get over it that's my personality.” Sasuke said as he paid for the tomatoes and walked off. He should’ve known but Naruto followed him as he went. If he stopped so did the blonde. Sasuke spun and growled. “You’re insufferable! Stop following me and leave me alone!” Naruto crossed his arms staring back at Sasuke indifferently. The raven hissed as he shoved passed the blonde and down a back alley. Brazenly, Naruto followed him, the idiot. 

Just as he expected three guys jumped out from the corners brandishing knives. Muggers, just his luck. “If you give us everything you have you _might _get to leave with your life.” Ridiculous.__

__“Fuck off.” Sasuke glared. He noticed Naruto stepped closer to him by his side. Someone seems to have a death wish._ _

__“Now listen here, we will get what we want. If you struggle we will take more than what you'd be offering if you know what I mean.” Naruto tensed._ _

__“Don’t you have some young girl to lurk after and fuck?” Blue eyes turned to him horrified. Surprise, Sasuke doesn’t care. There was a small breeze that slowly picked up._ _

__The guys snarled and lunged at them. Sasuke easily held his own and to his surprise, so did Naruto. They worked well together in fighting off these pathetic low lifes. Then the raven kneeled down and rifled through their stuff. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Naruto demanded as Sasuke practically mugged the muggers. That's ironic._ _

__“I’m not a good guy, kid.” Technically Sasuke was a few hundred years old so it still stood._ _

__Naruto scoffed. “Kid?” Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course that’s what he would be mad about. After scrounging up a few handfuls of coins he continued on his way to a run down shack in the slums, where whispers of a plague scared most to stay inside. Naruto’s jaw dropped. “This is where you live? oh yeah, soooo much better than the orphanage huh?” Sasuke rolled his eyes. The plague couldn’t kill him so why should he fret. “That’s it! You’re coming with me. You have no choice, or so help me God,” Sasuke flinched. “I will kick your ass and drag you there broken and battered” Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s arm and dragged him back. The raven would have argued that it would be impossible but he was too busy internally fighting off the flames racing through his body from his arm. They weren’t the flames that burned but the kind that warmed. What was this guy? No other mortal made Sasuke react this way._ _

__They returned to the orphanage and to Sasuke's surprise, and relief, the holy relics were missing. Alarms went off in Sasuke as his eyes darted to the blonde that was headed to the kitchen. _Did he know? _“Why are you back?” Konohamaru demanded. Dark eyes matched the boy’s in the stare down.___ _

____“I had no choice.” The boy narrowed his eyes and hummed._ _ _ _

____“I don’t think you tried hard enough.” No, Sasuke didn’t think he did either._ _ _ _

____That night after Naruto had gotten all the children to bed he invited Sasuke outside with him. Naruto handed Sasuke a cup of tea and they sat on the porch steps. The raven kept going back to the missing religious pieces in this house. How did Naruto know they bothered him and if not why would he have taken them down? Naruto sighed. “I can hear you thinking over there.” Sasuke kept quiet. “Go ahead. Ask.”_ _ _ _

____“This sounds like a trap.” Naruto snorted and chuckled._ _ _ _

____“No tricks Sasuke. Just say what you're thinking.”_ _ _ _

____“I don't see anyway this conversation could end than with me getting a noose around my neck.” The raven murmured as he watched the flickering fires of town and wandering people causing trouble or keeping their head down._ _ _ _

____“Sasuke. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I swear I will not betray you.”_ _ _ _

____“We just met. How could I trust you?”_ _ _ _

____“I like to do readings and fortunes sometimes. Will you tell on me? Tell the townspeople I'm a witch?”_ _ _ _

____Sasuke smirked looking down at his feet. Cute attempt. “And if I were to?” Naruto sighed looking up at the sky._ _ _ _

____“Then I suppose you should explain to the children why I'm being hanged in the morning.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “So, will you tell me?”_ _ _ _

____“This is apples to oranges..” The blonde rubbed his forehead._ _ _ _

____“Look. Sasuke, I heard a little about what Sarah said. And I saw you get uncomfortable around the crosses and such. I know there's something up with you, if you're a vampire I might have to kick you for being such a cliche.” Sasuke cut his eyes at Naruto._ _ _ _

____“You don't want to know what I am. Ignorance is bliss.” Naruto scoffed._ _ _ _

____“I'm well aware of what lurks in this world Sasuke. Stop being such a scary cat.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes putting his cup down. He slowly leaned onto his hands and creeped to Naruto._ _ _ _

____“Don't. Call me a scaredy cat.” Sasuke murmured until he was face to face with the blonde as he straddled the other's lap. The pale man shoved him back against the wall holding him there. The raven leaned closer the blonde hair tickling his cheek as he snatched both tan hands above the others head. “You don't know what truly lurks in the night. You only think you do, you don't know the real dangers… like me.” The man whispered huskily into the other's ear. The whisper causes the victim to become lucid and compliant but it seemed this wasn't that situation. Sasuke sniffed the air and was surprised to find no scent of fear or panic. If anything, all he smelled was adrenaline and a faint bit of lust coming off the blonde. He felt Naruto shaking against him. “Why aren't you afraid? Why are you laughing!”_ _ _ _

____The raven leaned back shocked looking at the other in disbelief. Naruto was laughing. At him. “I'm sorry! But you were just so serious, and you looked so cocky that you could scare me. Trust me, I've met big bad wolves Sasuke. You might be one, but it doesn't seem you are around me.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pulled back. “Aww don't pout!” The raven got up and stormed inside to his designated room shown to him earlier. After he was gone Naruto smiled to himself. “I know what you are Sasuke..”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure what happened but the past two chapters had gotten flipped... Nothing is new except now the order flows correctly again, awwwkward.

The next morning Naruto had left, one of the children bringing news that there was a homeless girl that needed help downtown. He left Sasuke in charge if an adult was needed but they all knew Konohamaru was second Boss in command when the blonde was gone. The raven believed it went to his head when the boy thought he could command Sasuke around. The raven simply chuckled and pat his head getting swat at by the boy.

There was a knock at the door and Konohamaru puffed up his chest and strut to the door. A small smile tugged at the pale man’s lips but quickly disappeared when he watched the boy deflate. 

Sasuke walked over to the door and crossed his arms. Mr Eckly stood on the other side of the door, his fake smile in place. “Well, Newcomer. Seems Mr Uzumaki has gotten you warmed up, any idea where he would be?”

“He's out. Do you need something?” The snow haired man looked the raven up and down with a bored sigh. 

“Yes, you seem quite a capable man, yes? Come with me.” Then the man turned on his heels and strode away. Sasuke glanced at Konohamaru and they nodded in agreement as the raven left. Hopefully Naruto came back to the orphanage before any other important big heads come to Konohamaru. 

“We are going to go investigate witchcraft incident and I'm recruiting you to help. I've gathered all of the men no one would truly miss.” He looked over his shoulder with a chilling smile. “The priest will be leading this expedition,” Shit. Sasuke winced on the inside but kept an indifferent expression. “A young boy died a few days ago, horrible death really, yet somehow he's come back. Fascinating isn't it?” Not really. “You're not much of a talker are you? Good. It's best to keep your mouth shut in a town like this.”

The governor continued to lead Sasuke to his residence in the edge if the town. It was huge and everything boring Sasuke expected. A typical regal house, that probably kept a typical tyrannical witch. It's the same song and dance with every town. Boring. They were greeted at the door by a beautiful woman with dark hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. It seemed Sasuke had a thing for blue. She wrapped her arms around the man and gave him a heated kiss before pulling him inside. Sasuke rolled his eyes. “This is my wife, Emilia Eckly.” She held out her hand and Sasuke wanted to gouge out his eyes once he realized what she was. He held her hand and brought it to his lips before letting go again. She was all over her husband, rubbing his chest and pushing herself against him. He paid no mind but with the dripping scent of lust and sex the raven clearly knew this was a succubus. He hadn’t ran into one in quite a few years, interesting night it was though.

Usually they kept to themselves and do not partake in the petty inferiority of witches and low class demons. Then a male servant came in and it clicked; he was the witch. Plot twist. “This is our servant Albert. If you ever need for anything while you wait please let him know. Excuse me for a moment.” Then Mr. Eckly went up the stairs and Sasuke started to worry about keeping his sanity in one piece. Blue eyes looked him over and darkened in lust. He wondered if the sky blue eyes he knew did that as well. Emilia slinked over to where Sasuke stood and pressed herself against him leaning to his neck and taking in a deep breath. She hummed excitedly as her hands started to wander across his clothing. On more than one occasion he had to remove her hands from touching his skin. Then before he even knew it Albert had joined in on the other side of him, both whispering in his ear.

“I hadn’t known a pureblood was going to be in town.” Well damn.

“This makes everything even better.” Pass.

“Can I taste you?” Fucking hell, his patience was being tested. Then again, he was a demon, there was no reason he couldn’t fool around with them. He heard footsteps and tensed. Right, they were in this man’s house. The governor spared them but a glance, kissed his wife on the cheek and then left with his white hair wisping away behind him. What. The fuck?

Emilia giggled. “You think he cares? I’ve convinced him plenty of times to bring more partners to our bed.” Right, Succubus/bi are not exclusive and who knows who else has been down there. She had almost pulled him in but he is strictly a possessive demon. He learned early on multiple partners didn’t work for him; people always ended up dead. Nice in a fling but he doesn't have any lingering interest in them other than the blue eyes.

“How about you do us a little favor? We’ll make it worth your while.”

“What exactly did you have in mind?” Sasuke asked as he plucked their hands off of him and stepped away trying to breathe.

“Hide the little necromancer, don’t let them find her.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

“So your husband is a loose cannon hm?” She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth before the door slammed open. All three of their heads turned looking at the newcomer. Wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes that shined in a way that the others couldn't stood in the doorway. Emilia growled under her breath before crossing her arms making her bust become more exposed. Naruto rolled his eyes as Albert went back to his indifferent demeanor. 

Naruto cut his eyes to Sasuke and crossed his arms. “Leaving Konohamaru in charge huh?” Sasuke smirked.

“And what exactly does that mean you're doing?”

“Hey,” Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke in a sassy way. “I know what he’s capable of, yoooouuuu do not. For all you know he could have burned the house down or let the kids run amok.” Emilia sneered.

“Shouldn’t they be more behaved?” For a brief moment Sasuke watched as blue eyes clashed with blue and the woman tensed causing the atmosphere to thicken before it all vanished. 

“Sasuke, everyone is waiting outside, what are you doing?” The raven frowned. 

“Mr. Eckly said everyone would meet in here.” Naruto frowned at that and chuckled. 

“Well everyone is outside soooooo?” Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smirk as he walked out he playfully bumped shoulders with Naruto and joined the others. What the raven didn't catch was a threat. Naruto stepped in and shut the door behind him. His eyes darkened and there was a sudden breeze in the house as Naruto growled. “If you drag him into your bullshit cult I’ll make sure to wreck your plans and leave no trace of your existence.”

Emilia narrowed her eyes and stuck out her hip. “He didn’t say no. He is a demon, you can't save him Uzumaki we almost had him.”

Naruto hummed. “Yet, he's leaving with me.” With that he slammed the door behind him and when dark eyes gave him a curious look he smiled brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants a piece of the Uchiha. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody just wants some Uchiha..

Sasuke wasn't quite sure what happened but he was already bored being brought into the town’s cemetery. This is where the group found the young boy sitting on a tombstone. He was a brunette boy with big eyes-or eye-and he was lacerated across any skin that could be seen to the eye. There was also a dent to his skull on the left side. Poor kid. There weren't any emotions coming from the boy and Sasuke knew when someone faked a smile. 

With a bored sigh Sasuke wondered if the governor knew he was sending all of them on a wild goose chase. Then again, the priest with them should know this better than anyone else. Necromancy meant the body was brought back to life by the necromancer. Aka, this boy is just a puppet controlled by the Necromancer. Then he remembered the succubus’ words, they definitely knew but now he wondered what they were planning back in the village.

Naruto kept close to his side and shivered as the boy turned his head to them and grinned. “Come on guys! Let's go find the bad guy!” Are you serious. Sasuke shot a glance at Naruto who returned it in the same expression. Sasuke did not understand how these idiots just went along with this, this had trap written all over it. Then again they're ruled by fear, so if they catch a big fish following a smaller one they're satisfied.

“You cannot fool us child, you have no soul, it was given to the devil! You shall not call upon our sympathy for a child under the control of a monster.” The priest chanted as he walked along. “Do not open up your hearts to this snake in the grass!””

They made their way further from the village and Naruto became more jittery. Sasuke sighed. “If you're so scared why did you come with?” Naruto hesitated as he tripped over a root and grabbed the ravens arm just as the same arms caught him. Dark eyes widened. Naruto was shaking vigorously. “Naruto.”

“I-I…. I made my choice.” The blonde hoarsely whispered.

“Wha-”

“Get a move on boys! We don't have all day to hunt this freak!” One of the guys called and Sasuke growled. 

“Especially if you start yelling, great idea let everything in these woods know we are here.” With a huff the raven shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around the blonde. He could smell traces of guilt but it seemed Naruto was completely a mess emotionally at the time and it was making Sasuke uncomfortable.

Naruto wrapped the jacket tighter around himself and put his arms through the sleeves. It made Sasuke’s chest swell watching the other take deep breaths against the jacket and slowly calming down. They continued the wild goose chase through the forest for who knows how long before the mortals got sick of it. 

“Ay boy! Do you even have any idea what we are doing here? This feels like you're walking us in circles!” One burly man snapped and cocked his rifle to elude dominance over the dead boy.

“Oh? You guys are still here? I was just a distraction.” The boy sang before collapsing. Then Sasuke’s skin tingled as he felt the forces of the undead pulling their threads. As he looked down his eyes widened and he heard Naruto swallow. 

“What the fu-" Before the man could finish the sentence the dead grabbed at them and crawled from the ground. As Sasuke watched the dead attack everyone else it seemed to simple caress his body gliding their rotten flesh fingers across his clothes. Sasuke felt a sharp pinch and suddenly was drawn to not move and just let it happen, it was as if it was his calling.

Slowly he lifted his gaze, practically drugged, as he surveyed his group. Naruto was snatched up and missing. The other men were fighting viciously for their lives. Gun shots rang out, the sound of flesh ripping as a blade sliced through it. Try as hard as they could more of the corpses would rise from the ground and take the fallen’s places. 

Their bodies lay strewn across the ground with blood leaking around them. Eyes gouged, flesh pulled off, chests blown through and bites of flesh were gone. They were a mound of chunky jelly and bone.

Soon enough all became quiet except for the breeze that swept leaves up and tossed his ebony hair while the dead held him in place. Then they tightened their crib on him, daring him to try to escape from them and meet the same fate as the others.

The boy suddenly rose walking away from Sasuke meeting up with an approaching hooded figure carrying a torch. “I apologize Mr. Uchiha, but we could not figure out a way to get you alone.” The voice was of a woman. Sasuke’s head bobbed in sudden exhaustion as he turned to look for his blonde. Where did he go?

“So I have a proposition for you.” She said. Of course, everyone seems to have a proposition. Somehow Sasuke was able to understand what she said through the muffled sounds. 

“What…. did you do….. to me?” She smiled and lifted her head to show a young beautiful blonde with brown eyes that shifted to blue. Shit.

“Nothing. It's just been too long since you've partaken in chaos and the spilling of blood. You're in an elated state from just those few men’s agony and despair. You're kind thrive off of it yes? I hope I made a decent enough show for your royal tastes.” Sasuke tried to take a deep breath to settle himself but he could only smell the blood and lingering fear in the air as his adrenaline went up.

The woman progressively stepped closer. “Come now Sasuke.” She bat her baby blue eyes. Naruto? “Join us. This whole town will be a bloodbath, you'll be on the high of your life!” 

“Don't… you already have.. A.. loyal demon servant?” It was pissing him off at how difficult formulating a sentence was being. 

“You mean Sarah?” She started laughing, her voice sounded similar to his mother's. He shook his head. Something wasn't right. “Please. You know she's a low class demon. Who could ever turn down a pureblood hm? We offer you power. Freedom. A full stomach and ecstasy. All you have to do is help, and accept.” The blonde woman was taking a step to him with every word she spoke. The breeze picked up enough to have piles of leaves fluttering and the thin trees creaking. She hesitated looking around for a fraction of a second before she leaned down the his neck. “Do you accept?”

“I..” His head bobbed some more. He couldn't focus, and this woman looked and smelled like Naruto. Naruto. Where. Was. Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I write the other series stories I feel like I rushed this one with super tacky tendencies. Sorry guys!

Just as he felt fingers pull at his collar and the near brush of lips the breeze flew rapidly making Sasuke lose his footing for a moment as well as the woman stumbling. What was up with the sudden breeze?

Suddenly more blonde and blue eyes appeared. Sasuke’s eyes blurred but he could make out the messy hair scattered with a branch and some leaves. This face had cuts and there was blood running down his neck. Sasuke’s jacket was still wrapped tightly around the blonde's shoulders but it was scratched up and the slacks had dirt and rips in them. What happened to him?

From the blurry face it seemed like Naruto was angry, then again it was hard to miss considering the rolling flows of anger coming from him. It was like molten lava, built up over time and once it blew there was no stopping it.

“What the _fuck _do you think you're doing here?” She smiled and hummed.__

__“Recruting him.” Naruto scoffed._ _

__“As if! You're ‘recruiting him’ with my face. What? Afraid a pureblood will reject your old ass face?” She hissed at him and turned. Sasuke really wished he understood what they were saying. He has to be missing out on something important, damnit._ _

__She turned to look at the other blonde batting her blue eyes with a smug grin. “I'm sure he would love to join us if you asked him hm? I hear he's got an unusually quick attachment to you. Im curious as to why.” Naruto scoffed._ _

__“I don't know, maybe i'll ask him later when he's _conscious _, but you lured us out here, tried to kill all of us off just so you could get him alone. Do you not think that's underhanded? Or, you using my face when you know he is interested in me?” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms.___ _

____“Extreme times call for extreme measures. Use any weakness against people and we need him to complete our ritual. His brother would've been perfect but he was too head strong to get involved in our games. Unfortunate, if have kept him for myself after I brought him back.” Naruto laughed._ _ _ _

____“I'm sure he thought you all were the pathetic scum of the earth, not even worth a second of his time. Pretty pathetic you're trying to con his younger brother. Imagine what he'd think if he knew?”_ _ _ _

____“How dare you disrespect me! I will put you in your place once and for all!” Naruto sighed as the corpses came from the ground again latching onto his legs and oozing up to attack him._ _ _ _

____“You know why you all have lived so long? Because I let you. I let you play king of the hill, but little did you know there was already a king there. You've over stepped your game.” He stated boredly and a blue crystal necklace started to glow from under his shirt. The wind picked up even more speed swirling around Naruto like a whirlwind. Any parts of the corpse that was out of the ground around him was ripped out and scattered in pieces before the wind came to a dead stop. Silence everywhere in the forest. Too quiet._ _ _ _

____“So what?! We overstepped a line by taking the Uchiha boy? He's not even yours! He's on our side, a demon! Worships the Devil like us! Your bright light would only scorch him, we shall save him you have no claim!” Soon enough the ground shook. A massive golem shaped its form forced together with bones and human flesh. The squelching and snapping sound curled Naruto's stomach. Sasuke wondering if he was dreaming. At some point this should be cognative right?_ _ _ _

____Naruto rolled his eyes. He held out his hand palm up and a small ball of wind formed swirling about in a mini rage before his eyes glanced at the touch. For the brief glance and a flick of nimble fingers caused the flames of the torch to race dancing above their heads before settling into Naruto’s palm guided by the wind. The woman yelped dropping the touch before staring in disbelief. Naruto had a miniature burning storm raging on his palm lashing out at anything it could reach._ _ _ _

____“Wind has always been a useful element. It’s the backbone of nearly all others, don’t you think?” Naruto stated as he watched his palm before turning and blowing the flame towards the golem. Flames engorged everything it was in range of as the whirlwind shot straight to the lumbering creature. The screams were of all the souls forced inside as their body's became the cage in the golem. The flames ripped and ate away at the skin. The golem could do nothing more than suffer, but necromancers never truly gave their creations emotions._ _ _ _

____Naruto walked to Sasuke but was shoved back as the woman stepped between them. “No! I won't allow it! His timing is too perfect!” With some tension in his face, and the glowing jewel under his shirt, a shot of the flames were enhanced and raced to the woman. She screamed bloody murder and she thrashed around trying to put out the fire. She called to any of her creations to help her but the boy's body simply stared. His soul happy to finally be free of her. Naruto scooped Sasuke up as the limbs crumbled to the ground. It seems the man was awake but lucid. It was unlikely he's remember any of this, and that was for the best. He put the flames out with a suffocating gust of wind snuffing out the fire after the Necromancer and golem were ash._ _ _ _

____Sasuke had slowly came to consciousness the further from the necromancer they got. What was Naruto?_ _ _ _

____As Naruto made his walk back to the village his heart clenched. He knew he had made his choice. He had chosen Sasuke over the village and all those witches wanted was for him to be out of their way, even for a moment. And they had used Sasuke to do it. He just hoped that he could live with his decision. Unfortunately for both of them neither noticed the priest slipping away in the fight nor his peeping eyes watching as the blonde left._ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to rewritie the next chapter, Im terrible with fight scenes (So I just cut it out but it reads awfully) so it might take me a bit longer to fix that. I'm going to be packing and moving this week and school will be starting up but I'll try to make sure I update!

Sasuke woke up in a bed in the orphanage. His mind felt like soup and his body like dough. He could not remember much of what happened. A groan fell from his lips as he sat up. Footsteps frantically came to the room and swung the door open. The relief that swam in those blue eyes was enough to drown in. “You’re awake!” Sasuke groaned rubbing his head.

“Yes, but not if you keep screeching like that.” Naruto covered his mouth with a grin and apologized. Then Konohamaru came into the room holding a cup that he handed to Naruto and then scribbled cards by the kids that said ‘get better.’ Sasuke smirked and shook his head. The blonde sat stiffly but smiled at the boy.

“Thank you Konohamaru, you can go now.” The boy frowned but nodded as he left the room. Sasuke was surprised, the boy was the blonde’s right hand man. Naruto sighed looking down as he handed Sasuke the tea. “Don’t. Don’t say it, I know what you're going to say and we are not in a safe place to talk.” What?

“So I shouldn’t ask what happened last night or just now?” Naruto sighed. 

“Maybe once you are feeling better we can gather some lumber to come back and chop, it’d be safe to talk there.” With that he got up. His shoulders drooped with exhaustion before he rolled them and his mothering delight facade was back. The blonde opened the door and stepped out. What the hell happened? Sasuke quickly finished his tea deep in thought.

Soon after the aches had stopped Sasuke had gotten out of bed and dressed. He made his way downstairs and his stomach clenched. The house was still warm and the children still smiled and laughed but the blonde was different. Sasuke could tell by the smiles and his tense posture. It seemed he was not the only one who could tell as Konohamaru stepped next to him.

“What did you do to him?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

“And why do you assume this is my fault?” Konohamaru scoffed as he crossed his arms.

“Well you were unconscious as he carried you in and he’s been like this since you guys got back. What happened?” Sasuke thought for a moment.

“I… honestly don’t remember.” Konohamaru looks pleased for a fraction of a second but the raven still caught it. “I’ll have to ask him about it.”

“Let’s just hope he doesn't lie to you.” If he were anyone else he would have frozen, but he was an Uchiha and staying indifferent was his specialty. What was wrong with this kid? He never said anything negative about his mentor, and if he heard someone who did Konohamaru would hunt them down. Perhaps Naruto was right and this isn't a safe place anymore. “If he lies I’m sure we can figure out the truth.. He needs to be protected.” _Too late, I caught you’re slip up. _Sasuke thought. _’I made my choice,’ _Naruto had said. The raven wondered if part of this was about his choice.____

____“Agreed.” Sasuke watched from the corner of his eyes as the boy looked shocked then pleased with the raven’s statement. What happened. His dark eyes looked at Naruto’s exhausted face and his heart clenched. What did Naruto sacrifice?_ _ _ _

____Later that day Sasuke felt the stare of the boy in the back of his head as he and Naruto walked away from the village. Konohamaru pleaded to come with them but Naruto rejected the idea saying someone needed to stay and guard the children. Usually the boy would beam at being put in charge but this one was infuriated for a flash of a moment before staring the Uchiha down. The raven chuckled. If whoever was tampering with that boy thought he agreed to help they were wrong._ _ _ _

____“I see you have noticed.” Naruto murmured as he rubbed his eyes. They had gotten red on the way over and the tears threatened to spill. Sasuke scanned over him with a frown before looking ahead again._ _ _ _

____“Yeah.”_ _ _ _

____“I know you haven’t been here long but… Konohamaru...” Sasuke shook his head._ _ _ _

____“Don’t do this to yourself Naruto.” Too late, he already heard a hiccup from the other._ _ _ _

____“It’s all my fault.” Sasuke stopped and set the bag slung over his shoulder down._ _ _ _

____“Naruto, you said you made a choice, what was it?” The blonde let the tears flow with his hiccups and sniffles._ _ _ _

____“It was to either save you or the village.” Sasuke raised a brow. Save?_ _ _ _

____“What kind of choice is that?”_ _ _ _

____“Sasuke it's been the same song and dance for months. Those assholes in the governor's house trying to take over and spill blood but somehow they've always been kept in check. Then you came and things were different.” The raven’s heart stumbled. “The whispers started getting bolder, I knew they had been tampering with the kids but there was nothing I could do. I never left the village so I was able to keep Konohamaru safe.”_ _ _ _

____“So it's my fault?”_ _ _ _

____“No! I-Its complicated to explain. I-”_ _ _ _

____“If i’m such trouble I’ll be out of yours and the town's hair by midnight. ” Sasuke took a step away to leave angrily._ _ _ _

____“God damnit! You’re more of a stubborn asshole than your brother!” The raven froze his whole body burning with the sudden name. The wind picked up taking strands of hair in the glide with it. Sasuke spun on his heels and shoved Naruto against a tree holding him by his throat._ _ _ _

____“What the fuck do you know about Itachi.” Sasuke growled his eyes bleeding red. How could this blonde know Itachi? Dare speak ill of him, and never tell him. Sasuke froze. If he knew Itachi was his brother then that meant the blonde knew he was a demon. Good._ _ _ _

____Icy blue eyes narrowed. “Careful Sasuke, you wouldn’t want your markings to show. I tried to play nice, I tried to do this the right way. You want to know? Fine. I traveled with Itachi before I came to this village. He found me and took me in. Funny enough, he said I reminded him of you.” Sasuke snarled and pulled his arm back with his hand clenched into a fist. Jealousy caressed Sasuke as he listened. His fist went to swing forward but it simply stopped before it could reach the tan face. The wind whipped at their face growing in intensity. There was a barrier of enhanced wind protecting Naruto’s face from impact. The crystal under his shirt glowing._ _ _ _

____“I guess he was right, because the only way he could get through to me is going to be the only way I can get through you. Kicking your ass.”_ _ _ _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is EXTRA long since I wrote out the fight scene instead of skipping over it entirely before and left it all in one chapter. I scrapped a good bit of stuff for the replacement so if there are any discrepancies let me know!

Sasuke sneered looking at the blonde. “As if you could kick my ass.” The blonde crossed his arms looking at Sasuke. 

“You’re a thousand years too early to think you can beat me.” Red eyes looked Naruto up and down with a skeptical eye. Blue eyes glared. “Don’t tell me you don’t think I can look like this and be thousands of years old. Vampires? Demons? Nearly all of our kinds Sasuke.” 

“Don’t patronize me you imbecile. If you are so powerful then why have you not stopped them? Let innocent people die, watching people be tortured while you just idly watch. Seems as though your hands might be just as bloody as mine.” He was smug as he watched blue eyes darken in anger and the breeze around them picking up when Naruto started gritting his teeth. “Oh? Did I anger you?” 

“I don’t know Sasuke, I’ve heard about your temper from your brother. He says you’re irresponsible and easily manipulated and from what I’ve seen I’d have to agree.” There was an instant response as Sasuke lunged at Naruto who took a half step back making his crystal glow. A massive burst of wind behind Naruto slammed into Sasuke who engulfed himself in flames bursting them outward. The first impact hit as Naruto’s head shot to the side and he stumbled several paces back. Blue eyes were stunned as Sasuke smirked. The blonde must have never been hit, that was about to change.

The raven wasted no time before swinging his leg across aiming for the blonde’s head for an immediate knock out. Within a blink Naruto was suddenly right in his face with a dark look on his face. A punch nailed him in the stomach sending him flying backwards into a tree and taking his breath from his lungs. They flew at each other with rapid speed. fists and legs flew at each other with blood splattering on the floor. 

At one point Sasuke would have the upper hand straddling Naruto slamming punch after punch at the tan face. He noticed each time Naruto used his element, or what Sasuke was assuming, there was something glowing under the other's shirt. If the raven could keep him from focusing then he wouldn’t be able to summon the wind. Blood ran from the blonde’s nose before Sasuke was sent flying back with another burst. He stood dusting himself off before Naruto came at him again. 

The wind in the forest took to an ungodly amount of force. Trees started swaying and then collapsing, aiming at Sasuke. With bursts of flames the raven sent the trunks exploding away. Naruto had taken advantage of the fire swirling it into an onslaught slamming into the raven, ripping trees down on top of Sasuke before lunging at him nailing a fist into his face forcing him to the ground. The blonde sat on Sasuke holding him down with a continuous stream of wind making it difficult for Sasuke to even lift his head or blink. 

With a last burst of flames to disperse the element for a moment he reached up and snatched off the crystal from the others neck. An explosion that ripped at their bodies and their lungs roared to life emitting from the blonde. His eyes widened to an unexplainable measure before he ripped it back from the others grip placing it back around his neck and everything came to a stop. Sasuke laid stunned gasping for air. Neither men needed to breath the oxygen from it but there was a magical thread interwoven with the air humans breathed that the supernatural beings needed to breathe.

It was how their kind was able to be drowned, burned, or dismembered and be fine. As long as there was a thin stream in whatever they were breathing they would live. Unless of course the creatures themselves were limited such as having gills and needing to pull from the water and can not breath air above. Most demons were just lucky, only needing the magical element to breathe.

Slowly Sasuke regained his breath staring at Naruto incredulously. The blonde cleared his throat. “Any continuous onslaught of an element requires an enormous amount of magic in the air which will drain it from what we could breathe. Also, this counts as me winning.” Sasuke looked at the grinning blonde with dried blood from his nose swollen eye, cuts, and bruises covering the other's body. How could this guy smile after getting the shit beaten out of him? The raven could only assume he looked just as bad. He didn’t say anything to confirm or deny what the blonde cheered as the other got up offering a hand to him. Narrowing his eyes with spite refusing the hand before he felt a gust of wind forcing him up.

He glared at Naruto who gave an awkward cheeky grin. The raven touched his face and winced feeling a swollen eye with blood leaking from it and bruises on his face. “Follow me, if we show up in town looking like this we will surely be killed.” Then he found himself following after the blonde after the fires were put out.

“What are you?” Naruto glanced at him with one eyes and smiled.

“I’ll answer after you do.” Sasuke scoffed looking at the blonde like he was an idiot.

“You know Itachi and we just beat the shit out of each other and you don’t even have a guess?” Naruto shrugged looking ahead where they were weaving through the trees.

“I just want you to say it.” Sasuke looked ahead thinking for a moment before rolling his eyes.

“You want me to trust you enough to say it outloud.” The blonde smiled. Idiot. “Obviously I’m a demon, and not that it’s any of your business I’m a pureblood.” Nodding the blonde opened his mouth.

“I’m a wind elemental. I don't really know my parents so I just go with the only thing that I have proof of.” Dark eyes watched as Naruto plucked certain herbs before they came to a small pool of water. He grinded the plants before dipping it into the water then cupping his hands and taking a drink. Sasuke looked suspicious and blue eyes rolled. “it’s only for a brief time but it’s to heal minor injuries.” With that Sasuke cupped his hands and took a drink. He was slowly able to see out of both eyes noticing the injuries disappearing from Naruto’s face and felt the same on himself. Perhaps the blonde wasn’t as bad as he had first assumed. Finally they made their way back feeling as if some unspoken bond had suddenly started.

“No wonder you got so annoyed I called you a kid.” Naruto scoffed.

“We opened our hearts here and that what you think about!” Sasuke looked amused. “Can we work together now? I’m still not sure what to do about Konohamaru or if he can even be helped.”

Konohamaru looked at Sasuke expectantly and the raven cursed internally. He forgot to ask the blonde what happened last night. 

Suddenly a bell being rang and there was cheering in the background. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before telling all the children to stay inside as they left. Once they made their way to the center of town they saw what all the ruckus was about.

“I have here a demon! The cousins of witches! This vile creature is what these things look like! Just like the rest of us, blending in just as the witches do!” And the priest held Sarah in her chains, blessed chains. The raven started to sweat as Naruto bumped shoulders with him hoping to keep their calm.

“I’m not the demon!” Sarah yelled! “It’s not me! Its-”

“Silence!” He yanked the shain connected the collar on her neck. The skin touching the blessed metal was bubbling and burning as she sobbed. “We thought she was a witch! But we all know they do not react so strongly to our religious symbols, however,” He pulled out a blessed metal crossed dripping with holy water. Sasuke almost flinched but was distracted as Naruto firmly grasped his hand tightening it when he felt Sasuke needed to be grounded. “she cannot handle our holy relic! Nor can she step into our church without screaming and her skin bubbling up in rejection to His holy presence.” 

Sasuke cleared his throat to keep his bearings together. “So here shall she burn, yes?” The crowd roared in agreement and Sasuke kept his eyes on Sarah’s. She went to speak again but the priest had already tied her to the vertical piles of wood and poured holy water into her mouth. “May God forgive your betrayal and have mercy on your soul, should he ever even see it!” Sarah gurgled as she screamed and thrashed. Her mouth foamed with bubbles and blood as she shook her head violently and vomited. Sasuke’s stomach clenched. He had never met a priest prepared for demons as well as witches. Did he know they could not burn?

As the priest grabbed the guard's torch he threw it on the kindling around her as it all went up in flames. She thrashed around but the fire burned but did not kill them. “Lord, please save us from the darkness threatening to overcome us! Please have mercy on our town and rid us of this demon! We are your children who follow as you lead! Purge us from this evil!” Sasuke’s vision swam for a moment and was about to throw up if it wasn’t for Naruto who pulled him in close murmuring words of comfort to the raven. He knew the blonde was playing it off as comforting a man witnessing this horror for a first and not a demon trying not to be affected while his sister is being purged.

The flames around suddenly turned into various shades of blue tinted with green. The priest smiled. “He has heard us! No be purged by these Holy Flames!” Sarah screamed with renewed vigour. Sasuke tensed as his eyes widened as he looked at the flames only to wince and hid his face in Naruto’s neck. His eyes burned all the way to his retina, those flames were not normal. They were flames to purify demons. His bones chilled as he murmured to Naruto.

“He’s not lying, those flames will kill us. There's no way that-”

“I know.” Naruto murmured as he continued to comfort the raven. The screams died off soon and left a skeleton turning to dust. Slowly blue eyes turned up to look at the governor’s balcony and saw the three of them looking all too pleased. Mrs Eckly was looking directly at him with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck to Sasuke, let's hope he doesn't get into too much trouble. ;) Things will be moving a bit faster after this point. If there are any discrepancies let me know!

The two weaved their way back through the town and gradually Sasuke was able to walk on his own. “Sasuke, we’re in danger.” The raven followed after the blonde.

“How so?” Naruto walked into the slums shoving aside a loose board and climbing inside. Sasuke chuckled shaking his head, could elementals catch the plague? Then Sasuke was following in after. “What are we doing in here?”

“Those prissy bitches won’t come near here. They just cleared up a spot for you to join their ranks.” Sasuke hummed amused. “Don’t look so smug. They’re not here for you all to sing kumbaya and hug. They have to drain someone for their ritual to work, someone powerful and willing.” the raven scoffed.

“And they think I’d willingly let them do that?” Naruto eyed him up and down.

“Twice now they’ve gotten you pretty compliant Sasuke, but I am pretty flattered they used my face the second time you responded.” The blonde said smugly and dark eyes rolled.

“I have no obligation to be a good guy Naruto, but I’m also not going to be someone’s pawn.” Naruto nodded looking thoughtful but Sasuke was pretty sure he was no longer listening to him.

“Let’s bond together.” The raven froze for a moment staring at Naruto incredulously. Blue eyes looked to him and widened in embarrassment. “No! N-Not in your kind’s way! Damnit! Stop looking at me like that you pervert!” Sasuke looked down as his shoulders started shaking. “S-Stop laughing at me you bastard!” Naruto huffed. “Anyway, let me draw up a seal,” Sasuke immediately started glaring. “Stop with that, the seal will not limit your powers. It will just bind us together and as long as it's left untampered you shouldn't be swayed anymore.” A dark brow raised skeptically.

“And there are no repercussions?” Naruto rubbed the back of his head. 

“I mean, you’ll sense where I am, and vise versa. As well as sensing each other’s life force. So if you get pissed off at me the seal will burn or if i'm sad the seal will feel cold to you and we could send pulses of emotion to each other. So it may feel inconvenient. I’ve heard that bonded get stronger feeding off each others abilities but I haven't heard anything too terribly detrimental.” 

“So this is your way of finalizing that I can never get you to leave me alone and now I’m going to be subjected to your emotional outbursts.” The blonde winked sticking his tongue out at the raven. 

“Oh, and I forgot to mention, they have a pixie in their cult.” Sasuke rolled his eyes at the terminology. “That’s how the fire was created. Now will you take the seal?”

“Have you ever done this before?”

“Erm… No, just something I’ve seen done.”

“So you don't even know if it'll work. Perfect.” Naruto huffed.

“Look. They have a pixie on their side, that changes things a lot. They’re supposed to be a neutral party. They spell trouble for all of us so drastic times call for drastic measures.”

“Fine. I’m probably going to regret this.”

“Give me your hand asshole.” The blonde pouted.

The raven held out his hand palm up and a tan one was placed on top of it intertwining their fingers. Naruto murmured some words as his eyes grew brighter as did the crystal under his shirt. Wind swirled around them and rapidly swirled around their hands and through the gaps between their hands and fingers. It felt as if the skin of his hand was being rapidly scraped off then soothed before the process happened again. He glanced at the concentrated expression on Naruto’s face before he sighed and a stinging sensation throbbed on his hand. “Done.”

Sasuke turned his hand over and saw a black crescent moon. Then Naruto held his hand out and dark eyes saw the outline of a bright sun. His eyes darted up at the tan face that was tinged with pink and smirked. Naruto glared through his blush before rolling his eyes. “Don’t be so smug.”

As they were returning to the orphanage Sasuke could sense the tingling in his hand and the sensation of Naruto becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Konohamaru peeked out the door and smiled brightly and then a sudden shot of pain irritated his palm. Irritation indeed. Naruto smiled as the boy ran out and hugged the blonde tightly. “What happened in the center square?” Naruto sighed before looking at the teen in sympathy.

“Just another gruesome burning.” The boy nodded before grabbing the other's hand, Naruto slipping out of the grip until it was just his fingers being held.

The day passed as usual with the exceptions of the transmitting emotions through the seals. What Sasuke did notice was his increased strength. He opened a door too quickly, crushed the handle unintentionally and he split the wood as well as the stand beneath it. Surprise transmitted through his hand as he glanced at Naruto who simply winked as he handed him a glass of water.

Konohamaru got odder and odder. He would ask about Naruto, or his behavior, and even to the point of their relationship. It could be taken as a child just being nosey but the intensity that he asked and the way he asked was not like a child. “Do you mean a lot to him? Who do you think he would be more upset over leaving him, you or me?” These questions were unsettling and the raven felt as if he was being interrogated by a child. It was unpleasant.

Sasuke and Konohamaru had just finished the last of the wood when he heard Naruto call for him and felt a pang of anxiety. Great. As he walked in he saw why. There stood Mrs Eckly dressed from head to toe in black with a victorian style dress and a fur throw over her shoulders with a small hat on top of her updo. She smiled overly sweet at him and he felt a pang of jealous that he returned with amusement which received a glare from his blue eyed blonde.

“Sasuke, I'm truly glad to see you here. Can you come with me a moment? I need to speak with you.” She spared a glance at Naruto who restrained a growl. “Alone.” Then she smiled as she spun walking outside. Sasuke ruffled Naruto’s hair with a wink which was returned with a swat and a nose in the air but Sasuke knew better. Then he followed after the woman no one could say no to in both contexts.

“I know what you two have done Sasuke, but I can look passed it if you help us. Or,” She hummed with a glance at Sasuke. “I’ll have the orphanage burned down with your blonde trapped in it. I hear a pixie has the capability trap his kind within that time.” Sasuke's fist clenched and felt a pulse of worry in his hand before he realised he transmitted his anger. 

“So, my little friend has a little spell to stop from transmitting emotions, unfortunately it is temporary since it is hard to keep his kind under thumb. You don’t think you could turn him on our side do you?” Sasuke rolled his eyes. Somehow it seemed everyone knew everyone else's business as soon as it happened. He was already sick of this place.

“I’m not even on your side.” She eyed him up and down.

“It’s a pity he got to you first. Had I known what you were I would have made sure to have my husband lure you in.” Doubtful. 

“I'm not interested in idle chat, what do you want?” She smiled. 

“It'll benefit you I promise.” Dusk loomed over them by the time they made it to her home. They walked in and she had him sit in a chair holding his palm up as Albert walked into the room carrying a platter. He set it down and began chanting as he sprinkled herbs on the hand withdrawing a blade and Sasuke had an unsettling feeling in his stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any discrepancies!

Naruto swept the building anxiously as Konohamaru dusted. He felt guilty for letting whatever happened get to the boy. The teen had been such a happy and protective child and now it was as if he wouldn’t let the blonde out of his sight. Having his company was nothing new but it had never been this obsessive. Everywhere he went the eyes were on him and ever since Sasuke had left there was an ominous aura around the boy. It broke his heart to watch.

The choice between Sasuke and the village was simple. It wasn’t a coincidence that the raven was drawn to this small town, it wasn’t a coincidence that he ‘accidentally’ made a left instead of a right. It was that damn pixie. Where ever it was in the town it had pulled the pureblood to the town to lead and be sacrificed for the town to be swept up into a portal to hell. He had hoped that Sarah would be satisfactory for them, as she was nowhere near powerful enough to accomplish the task but then Sasuke came.

Of course Naruto recognized the Uchiha traits. The male looked so similar to Itachi but had more of a feminine sleek look to him. Itachi said he had tried for years to save Sasuke but finally gave up as the younger always rebelled against his older brother. They were once close but there was something that happened with their parents that Itachi refused to explain being too unpleasant to reflect upon. Naruto had no such intentions, he saw himself in Sasuke except the raven was much less expressive about his emotions. 

Naruto ran from a fair amount of towns. He’d blown towns to shreds, spread fires, and thunderstorms that wrecked havoc everywhere he went. His emotions were too strong and seeing everything wrong in the world only caused him to act out further. Compared to Itachi, who had been alive for centuries, Naruto had been alive twice as long. Unfortunately the comparative years for demons and elementals were different. Elementals were alive for each purging of the earth in different forms each era, reborn to fit the time period they were in. Naruto was still quite young in that aspect where Itachi was in his middle ages and Sasuke around Naruto's age comparatively.

Naruto would live long after the demons would collapse before rising again, long after human civilization would snuff itself out. There was more to the bond than he told Sasuke, in fear that he would reject it. Now that they were bonded forever there was no where either could run that the other couldn’t find them. If it became a waiting game, Naruto had all the time in the world.

Then he felt the pulses of rage being sent from Sasuke’s side as he returned his own in worry. He simply received a shot of comfort before it went indifferent again. “Naruto, are you okay? You’re frowning.” Konohamaru had his head tilted to the side curiously.

“It’s nothing.” He brushed it off with a sigh before he heard another knock on his door. The blonde hoped it was someone to take in a kid but it never was.

As he opened the door he was greeted by a young brunette girl with her head bowed sniffling. “Um, you’re Mr Uzumaki yes?” A blonde brow yes.

“Who is asking?” She looked up with desperation in her brown eyes and on her face. 

“I am sir! I’m worried about my friends! They’ve gone missing and I fear it was my friend, Abigail's father and his friends, please! You’re the only one who cares about the children here!” How could he say no?

“Konohamaru, take care of the kids?” The boy nodded and as the blonde headed after the girl a wicked grin stretched across his face.

The girl led him down the winding path of the village before coming to an old run down house with what seemed to be was a cellar around back. “Stay here.” He told the girl and she nodded holding her hands close to her chest with teary eyes. He set his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed in comfort before walking to the house.

Blue eyes peeked into the windows but could see nothing from the slime sealed into a film on the glass. The door was firmly shut and the windows glued shut. With a sigh he made his way around to the cellar. There was a lock firmly in place over the doors and with a glance around him he placed his hand over the lock. With focus he shoved a swirl of wind into the lock until he heard a click. Then he opened the lock and tossed it next to the doors and opened them slowly waiting to see if they creak. 

He paused for a moment checking his palm for any emotion after some flashes of anger and anxiety. Now he felt the normal indifference in his hand. Sasuke was never this dormant for so long, he would have to check on him afterwards perhaps. From inside the cellar he heard voices and a rattling sound. He slowly crept his way down the steps making sure the draft took the sound of his steps away from whoever was inside.

The room was dimly lit with torches around the walls. The shelves had been pushed aside to make room in the main part of the cellar. There were young girls chained to the walls by their wrists. Tears had streaked down their faces as they hiccuped begging to be let go. Blood stained their dresses and Naruto had to hold back his fury. his palm vibrated as if the emotion were rejected to be transmitted and his heart clenched. That bitch did something. The men stepped forward and chuckled as he caressed one of the girl’s cheeks. “Now, now, we all know your families were going to send you to the brothel now that you're of age. Everyone is down on money. So we are just here helping you practice.”

Rage curdled in the blonde’s stomach. Was every man in this God forsaken town a psycho? Somehow he only seemed to run into these monsters. Woman might not be valued by the humans but by the other beings they were just as equal if not stronger. None of these men would match a female witch and he wondered what they would cower from first, being beaten by a witch or a woman.

The girl spat in his face as she hiccuped some more. “Go to hell!” The man snarled and grabbed her thighs after he unzipped himself and she screamed. This brutality was the thing witches and demons fed off of. Had Sasuke ever done this to someone? His throat felt as if it were to close. Blue eyes squeezed shut. He needed to get help. He couldn’t reveal his abilities to these people, he’d surely be tried as a witch. 

Unfortunately he couldn't bring himself to take a step back up and listened to the cries. When he opened his eyes his crystal glew bright. A whirlwind took to the cellar and wrecked havoc. He knocked over the bookshelves and scatter the contents across the floor. The blonde swiftly slipped through the stairs and hid behind a stack of crates as he peeked around the corner. Naruto took the flames of the torches into the wind’s grasp and embers flew catching everything it touched on fire.

The men and girls screamed alike. While the girls were chained to the walls with no escape the men scrambled looking for the stairs in the blaze. “Witch!” They screamed as Naruto smirked. “Witchcraft!” One screamed.

“I don’t want to die!” Screamed another.

“Those bitches sold their soul to the devil!” All Naruto could hear was the stomping of feet. He watched in the flames as the girls flinched and the men trampled over each other. By the time they finally found the exit the room was filled with smoke and sweat dripped down everyone's flesh. Naruto smiled unaffectedly. He had burned the name of the sin the men had committed into their flesh as they scrambled for freedom. The girls sobbed begging the Lord not to let them die. With more focus Naruto let a swirl of wind into each of the locks before they clicked and the girls dropped. Stumbling together they fled on the stairs leaning on each other for support as they made their escape. After several long moments Naruto climbed back up the stairs and snuffed the fire out, closed the cellar doors and put the lock back.

“Thank you.” Naruto flinched spinning around wide eyed. The brunette girl was still there as her eyes watered and tears fell down her smiling cheeks. “I won’t tell.” She said before she ran off. The blonde’s heart never settled down as he made his way back to the orphanage under nightfall. He glanced at his hand with his heart hurting more wondering what had happened to Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun..


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy Sasuke.. I'm sorry I haven't gotten to really review these chapters for spelling or gramatical errors. The plot thickens and we get closer to the end.
> 
> If there are any discrepancies let me know!

Sasuke found himself wandering the streets later that night. His hunger higher than ever after Emilia and Albert had done their ritual on him. The raven’s palm burned as the temporary slice across it throbbed worse than the original seal ever had. They had told him to go after a girl, one that they said he would instinctively know it was her without seeing her face. So he found himself wandering the streets in search of a girl. 

Soon enough as he weaved his way through the town's back alleys there was a thrill that raced through him. There was a poor girl being taken against her will by two men. She couldn't have been more than fifteen. Agony and rage seeped from her pores while the men smelled of sex and thrill as the girl thrashed and screamed before being gagged with one of their members. “This is what you get for ratting us out!” One of the men hissed grabbing her with a burned arm. Sasuke’s bones sang that this was the girl. Unfortunately for the her, this section of town was shunned. This place was swept under the carpet and purposefully ignored. No one would be coming to her aid. 

He could've came to her rescue, but he was on a mission with dire consequences. There was nothing better than this girl's desperation. In the back of his mind he thought about how odd he was acting and wondered what the witch had done to him. Then he took a deep breath of the girl’s miserable scent and was brought back to the present. He smirked hearing the whispers from the girl’s mind. Wondering why her Lord had forsaken her, how could he be so cruel to give her this fate when she had been a noble christian all her life, she had only tried to save her friends. She was perfect even as her enraged sobs echoed in the alley.

Only once the men were finished with her and fixed their belts walking away did he take to her prone form. Her thoughts screamed to him with a force that made his heart race as he fed off the emotions pouring from her. The raven leaned down to her ear and whispered to confirm all of her fears. 

_He has abandoned you._ “No..” 

_Forsaken you._ “Why me..” 

_How could he do this to you?_ “He loved me..” 

_If he is so powerful, why did he not stop this from happening?_ “I...” 

_What if you mother one of their children?_ “Oh god.” 

_Hate him._ “Yes..” 

_He does not truly love you._ “I hate him.” 

_Give in._ “‘Yes.” 

Sasuke could smell her give in as her choked cries turned into sniffles before stopping entirely. He chanted into her ear in a hushed voice and slid a small dagger into her grasp. _Do it._ Then he stood walking away with a grin. She had been plenty to feed his appetite. The screams echoing from the night were simply ignored just as the girl’s were. He was curious as to how the girl would get out off killing two men from the better side of the town.

The next morning the town was in a riot screaming for justice. It seemed no one spared a glance to the slums as long as they kept it in their part of the village. The priest stood before the crowd holding the same girl splattered in blood and sobbing. “It seems we have a witch within our midst! This girl lured two well respected men to their deaths, preyed on their sins with her body before finally slicing them to bits! Worse yet, she brought her sorcery to our part of town and slew several more men! This cannot be accepted, however, she claims that the dark deeds were whispered into her ear, by a witch!” Sasuke kept his face expressionless, she would never recognize him.

“So girl.” The priest yelled as he held her by the hair on the back of her head. “Who is the witch that whispered to you hm?” She yelped as he jerked her around to scan the crowd. “Who?!”

“I don’t know!” She cried, “I'm a loyal Chris-”

“Lies!” He screamed back. “You cannot be a devout Christian if you take someone's life! You are the witch! We saw what you did in that cellar to save your friends! Burned the whole inside!”

“No!” She shrieked. Sasuke was getting bored. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto again. Blue eyes were wide and he hand his hand covering his mouth. Sasuke looked down to his palm watching as the effects slowly withered away and he was hit with a deep sadness. Could Naruto tell what he did? No, only if he thought about it so he stopped. Konohamaru was next to the blonde with an expression of indifference that could rival an Uchiha’s.

“She shall be hanged for her crimes!” The crowd cheered as he dragged her up the stairs and as he fastened the rope around her neck she screamed.

“Wait! I-I know the name now! It just whispered to me!” The priest paused and Sasuke raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“And what did it say?”

“To take the blame.” Tears streamed down her face as her eyes focused somewhere. The priest grinned before clearing his expression to determination. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed and followed her line of sight. His eyes widened as he saw she was looking directly at Naruto. Sasuke’s heart froze as did his hand. “Naruto Uzumaki is the witch.” 

All eyes turned on the blonde who looked devastated as tears fell down his cheeks. Konohamaru took a step back from Naruto with a glint in his eyes. “Don’t worry Naruto, I’ll take care of the kids.” he said before he smiled. Sasuke's palm roared with anguish and betrayal _No.. This is all my fault. How did he get blamed?_ He shoved people out of his way as he ran to Naruto. 

“Naruto!” Blue eyes met his in despair. The blonde’s words seemed to carry in the wind for only his ears to hear as the guards took him away.

“What did we do, Sasuke?” His heart broke at the blonde’s expression. We? Was he the one that rescued the girls? No. Sasuke’s expression crumpled into desperation. Naruto was going to be sentenced to death for saving those girls and for the crime Sasuke had committed. He had done nothing but help Sasuke and somehow his actions had come around and backstabbed Naruto. No, he wouldn’t let them take the blonde away.

Konohamaru walked passed Sasuke and smirked. “You did a job well done Sasuke.” The raven spun and snatched the boy by the collar. 

“What did you do? Where’s Konohamaru?” Sasuke’s growled. The boy grinned.

“Naruto had a choice to make, and he chose you. I suppose Konohamaru wasn’t wrong when he said his kindness would get him killed.” Then the teen had removed himself from the raven’s grasp and disappeared into the crowd. Sasuke’s heart ached as his palm burned and froze with a flurry of intense emotions.

“Stop!” Sasuke screamed and his voice seemed to carry deeper than it normally was. “He’s not the witch! I am.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd if there are errors or discrepancies let me know! Naruto's POV Good luck

The men dragging Naruto to the jail froze as they looked to the priest. The man looked Sasuke up and down as the crowd parted. Naruto looked in horror to his companion as he felt Sasuke send pulses of protection and loyalty to him. Mrs. Eckly laughed as she weaved her way through the crowd fanning herself. “That’s sweet Mr Uchiha, and we all understand your loyalty to Mr Uzumaki for taking you in but there is no need to throw your head on the chopping block to show your appreciation.” 

This was her plan. She somehow knew he would have been in contact with that child and had played Sasuke into getting him discovered. The look of anguish on the Uchiha’s face pulled at the blonde’s heart as he sent pulses of forgiveness only to watch as Sasuke’s expression crumpled further to almost having glazed eyes before the raven shut it off. Good. No need for the two of them to be whisked away. 

Blue eyes looked at the retreating form of Konohamaru with sadness. The boy was lost and whoever had taken over his body would pay, nothing but the meat sack remains from one of his precious people. A harsh shove was given to his back as he walked away. There would be no plea of innocence, the monsters in this town had wanted to get rid of him for years and now they had their opportunity. He would make sure everyone in this town would pay. For a brief moment the crystal glew. 

He found himself shoved into the open cells of the jail with his wrists and feet shackled with chains. Unsurprisingly he could feel the burning sensation from the wind resistant chains. The damn pixie was still pulling strings, he assumed the lock to his cell and perhaps the cell itself was wind resistant and blessed with holy water. Talk about over kill, they must really want him dead.

He found himself face to face with Sasuke who gripped the bars before Naruto could even warn him. The raven hissed and snatched his hands back holding them to his chest and glancing at anyone to see if they noticed. “Naruto i’m so sorry, this is all my fault.” Naruto smiled.

“It’s okay Sasuke.” 

“No! Damn you, stop saying it’s okay! You’re going to die and it's all my fault.” Naruto let out a sigh as he sat on the ground and leaned against the hay pushed up on one side before smiling up at Sasuke.

“I know you had a good reason, you wouldn’t have done this just to be spiteful.” He felt the pulses of relief and anger from Sasuke at himself he assumed.

“I… She said she would burn the orphanage with you in it if I didn’t do this favor for you, and I knew how much the-” The raven was cut off as Mrs Eckly approached.

“Why hello boys, Sasuke times up to talk with Mr Uzumaki. Perhaps come back tomorrow?” Sasuke growled turning to face her when Naruto interrupted.

“Sasuke? Make sure to take care of the kids.” The blonde had a deathly serious expression on his face and knew from the pang in his hand returning to the orphanage was the last thing Sasuke wanted to do. Thankfully the raven nodded and took his leave. Mrs Eckly turned to the blonde with a sigh and a wicked smile. “Finally. We can finally get rid of you. We’ve tried many times as you know but you always had the favor of the people but now we have put doubt in their minds. Nothing like a little girl admitting her rescuer pledged his life the the Devil.” She giggled with a wink. “Of course that’s as far from the truth as it comes, but there's no need for them to know that.” With that she walked away but he knew from the look in her eyes she would be coming back.

in the dead of night her was jerked away and hauled to his feet. His head bobbed from the long exposure to wind resistant bindings and could not even focus on where he was being dragged. Soon enough he would himself dropped onto a table with his feet and arms being bound to the tops and bottoms of the wood. Mrs Eckly sat in a chair with a bored sigh and crossed her arms looking bored. Albert had his head bowed while a young girl stepped up and tossed her hair behind her face. Naruto’s heart dropped and the emotion was sent through the bond receiving a worried pulse back. “No...”

“Yup! It was me the whole time. Poor Konohamaru, he tried so hard to fight me but he gave in soon enough. Cute kid though, and poor tortured soul Sasuke who can’t seem to get anything right or screw over everything he was going to get. I’m the pixie haunting your dreams Naruto.” She batted her dark brown eyes with a wicked smile. “It turns out, they let me go free when I pointed out the real witch. That or they realized I was in everyone's pockets and it was best to do as I say.”

“You’re supposed to be neutral! Keep the balance of our worlds!” She waved her hand at him. 

“Yes, yes. Well you’ve heard the tale of Lucifer yes? The most powerful second in command and when he fell he became the most powerful in his realm? Well you’re looking at a Lucifer in coming. I’ll show the pixie why sides should be picked. Starting with you, elemental. Did you like my charms? I think they fit you quite nicely.” Spikes of adrenaline raced through him before he could stop it and his palm burned with increasing worry. “Oh no, that won't do. Albert you locked the Uchiha in the orphanage yes?”

“Yes, Milady.”

“How long shall it last?”

“Until morning.”

“Perfect.” She looked to the blonde with a smile. “Now let me show you why the bond was a mistake. A trapped demon being tortured from the bond you two share. Let's start now shall we?” With that she and Albert shoved open his mouth and poured a wind resistant elixir down his throat until he choked on it. He tried to block his pain from being sent to Sasuke but he could only do so much. She snatched the crystal from his neck and set it on the table next to her. “Now you can’t use your element, lets see how you fair.” Then the true pain began.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust the tags. Don't get mad I swear.

Sasuke had made it home when he felt the first pulse in his hand. He was ready to storm right back out and hunt Naruto down when Konohamaru stepped in front of him. “And what exactly do you expect to do? You’ll only make things worse for him.” A sharp pang of betrayal shot threw him but he knew it wasn’t his. What betrayed Naruto? “Hey! I’m talking to you.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

“You’re just a child, you shouldn’t be tampering with things that are none of your business.” The teen’s eyes narrowed.

“Naruto is my business, I care about-” A pulse of intense pain, as if Sasuke were drowning himself.

“Bullshit! Stop lying to me!” Sasuke snarled as he snatched the boy up and slammed him against the wall with his feet dangling. Konohamaru smirked watching Sasuke's face as it contorted into pain before returning.

“Now how do you think the _Boss _would feel if he found out you hurt me?” Dark eyes narrowed as he tightened his fingers around the boy’s neck. Then suddenly there was agonizing pain from his hand to ghosts of ripped flesh down his back, his legs and the burning sensation from drowning. He dropped to his knees gasping as he held his left wrist tightly, his eyes bleeding to red as he snarled. Once the teen’s feet touched the ground he cleared his throat. “Look at you. A monster, how could he ever want anything to do with you?”__

__Sasuke took a deep breath before looking at Konohamaru and paused. A faint pulse in his hand that felt as though it was pleading and his heart broke so he pushed pulses of comfort into his hand at rapid rates. He stood ignoring Konohamaru and went for the door but when he reached for the knob he couldn’t there was a barrier. “A beast losing control trapped with all these children. What a monster you are hm?” Rage poured out of him as he swapped and clawed for the door before spinning on the boy._ _

__“You’re not Konohamaru. You have just taken his body, we’ve known you were a snitch this whole time.” The teen looked thoughtful and burning sensation took over his fingertips and toes._ _

__“You knew, and yet Naruto still ended up being tortured. Hm, good guy you are hm?” Sasuke slowly stood straightening up as he continued sending support through his hand. “I’m done playing games pixie” His skin faded to grey and purple tendrils crawled across his skin as he looked at the boy. The bookshelves shook, the tables, and anything within the reach of the living room that did not touch the bedroom doors violently shook before flying straight at the not-Konohamaru. The teen rolled and dodged the onslaught but it was futile as the scraps of pieces were only thrown again and again. The control on the mind of the boy was struggling as the raven started pushing his way in._ _

__Konohamaru pushed everything off of him standing with only a few scrapes, pixie altered indeed. Then he pulled out a bag that was hidden in one of the draws flung at him and ripped out a crucifix holding it before Sasuke who was already becoming more and more feral and the blonde’s pain and torture emitted from his palm. He snarled looking at the boy with a condemon look in his eyes._ _

__Suddenly Sasuke froze as his eyes widened and Konohamaru grinned. Sasuke dropped to his knees hold his wrist. Nothing. There were no pulses, just nothing. The raven screamed his pain before snapping to look at Konohamaru, the man’s dark eyes started to bleed as he slammed his way into the boy’s taken over mind. Then he followed it all the way to the pixie and time seemed to slow. From her thoughts he had gathered the pain and torture Naruto underwent. He ripped through her mind until she withdrew inside to finally fight back. She stood tall as the young brunette girl and the boiling rage came back renewed, the girl Naruto help, the girl Sasuke was lured to, was the one controlling it all, and the one that took Naruto._ _

__“Get out.” She yelled at him meeting him eye to eye. The raven grinned._ _

__“You made it to where I could not leave, yet you provided me with the perfect medium straight to you.” She glared at him nervously and as he turned to take over her body she lunged at him. He simply swat her away. “You are a low class pixie fighting your way to the top. I was born at the top, there's no way you can stop me now.” Then she shoved her down into submission to her knees with her head to the floor as she screamed and tried to thrash._ _

__When he blinked he was brought to a sight that almost made him fall to his knees and vomit. Not because it was something so gruesome that a pureblood demon couldn’t even take it but because it was done to his precious person that had trusted him. He could sense Albert and Emilia by this body but he walked to the head of the table fighting to keep the tears from his eyes. He ran his fingers through the bloody blonde locks and leaned down to whisper. “I’m so sorry Naruto. Please come back to me, you don't have to forgive me, I can’t even forgive myself.”_ _

__He received odd looks, neither of the two heard what he said but watched him lean down to the eviscerated and tortured body next to him. “What are you looking at?” Their eyes widened before they glanced at each other. Albert’s eyes widened first before he simply vanished into thin air seeming to have seen the real demon in the pixie's eyes._ _

__“Milady?” Sasuke grinned through the body before grabbing her chin and making her look into his eyes. The blue eyes widened in horror but it was too late as Sasuke ransacked his way into her mind._ _

__The pixie fell to the ground gasping for air and holding her head. Emilia hadn’t put up any fight, instead simply bowed her head and stayed out of his way. Smart. “You.. Bastard!” The brunette girl snarled as she looked up at his new possession. “How dare you shove yourself into a pixie's mind!”_ _

__Sasuke tilted his head as he circled the girl as his heels clicked on the ground. “ _You _should've never taken Konohamaru from him, _you _never should have fooled him, and you should’ve _never _fooled me.” The pixie stood up taking a deep breath to strengthen herself. He felt the very moment she started to pull from the nature’s energy around her so he snatched her up by the neck and shoved her against the wall. The claws of Emilia’s hands digging into the brunette’s throat. “Oh no, I don't think so.”_______ _

________Fire ripped through the pixie as she screamed and thrashed clawing at Emilia’s arm. He drained her of her connection to her energy source. Then burned all the points of absorption his her body so she could not regain her abilities. Sasuke grinned wickedly. “Now you can’t use your abilities, lets see how you fair.” He brown eyes widened in horror. He swiped his arm across the smaller table and slammed her on top. He grabbed a knife and stabbed it into her palm and did the same to the other. He chained together her ankles linked under the table so she wouldn’t be able to escape from them. Then he pulled from all the knowledge he had of the passed few hours between the pixie and Emilia of what they did to Naruto and returned the favor bathing in the sounds of flesh ripping and agony of this irritating flea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it so far. With school starting up now I'm not sure when I'll have time to start up a new story! Thank you

The next morning Sasuke woke up to staring at a ceiling with his head pounding and his body aching. What aches most of all was his hand, longing for it's bondmate. They had met so quickly and somehow were drawn together. There's never been this much chemistry nor someone so instant on simply being a friend. There plenty of people that were obsessed with him and he couldn't understand why. He turned his head with a heavy expression on his face looking at the boy on the other side of the rubble crumpled on the floor. 

Naruto would surely want to give the boy a burial. He knew under normal circumstances he wouldn't have cared, they were all strangers but everyone in this town wanted to use him or kick him down. The boy was simply protective of his mentor and rightfully so. Never would any if this happened if he'd just kept moving through the town and to the next. The bond had changed him, and he could tell there were things Naruto hasn't told him, he was going to confront him and weasel the information out of him at a more convenient time but it seemed to be too late. Naruto had given him half his heart and kindred spirit and then left him being damned to care. 

When the door was flung open he didn’t even flinch as the riot outside chanted for his blood to be spilt. In a way he wished he hadn’t killed the pixie since she was one of the few ways to truly kill him. Being exorcised simply scattered him of a time period before returning in one piece. He wanted to burn in the holy flames for just the slim chance he’d meet Naruto in Purgatory before being dragged down to Hell. The men gathered around the child as the women sobbed in anger and the men became more hostile. “So this is what you do after Uzumaki dies?” One of the men screamed. If only he knew the truth.

“You take it out on the kids he protected! He’d hate you!” Sasuke would wish for that, but Naruto was too damn forgiving and his kindness got him tortured and mutilated.

“Damn you!” Already been done.

“Burn in hell!” Did that, wasn’t all that bad.

“Have him hanged!” Great, dangle there and freak them all out by asking if they had any better ways to kill him.

“Drown him!” That was probably one of the most unpleasant and tedious ones.

“Burn him like the rest!” Oh good. Burn me with the flames that warm my skin instead of turning me to ash.

They grabbed his arms and dragged him through the town. He didn’t even feel an urge to fight back but to simply let them do as they wanted. When he tilted his head back to see it seemed they were dragging him the the gallows. This was going to be awkward. And funny.

He refused to stand on his legs which infuriated the men even more at having to manhandle him into the noose. Then after tightening it around his neck they stepped back and helped the priest rise him up off the ground. He sighed boredly. Asphyxiation? What a bore. An amused smile graced his lips as he tilted his head up looking at the horrified on lookers. “You know some towns have a useful mechanism that has the floor drop out instead. A lot less work and if the neck doesn’t snap first they’ll die of asphyxiation.” They all screamed in horror and soon enough he found himself beaten and bruised, nothing that actually amounted to anything.

They had him strapped up in the average chains now that the pixie was dead. He turned his head to the onlookers and spotted Mr and Mrs Eckly. The governor looked indifferent but she looked at him with sorry. How annoying, she must’ve seen into him when he possessed her and seen his pain at the blonde corpse. She stared into his eyes and for a moment he thought she was willing to give him a way out of this, to possess someone and wipe this town clean off the maps. If only she hadn’t been an accomplice perhaps they could’ve been at least acquaintances. His an annoyed from he looked at the priest and forced compulsion into his voice. “Do us all a favor and hurry up.” 

The priest narrowed his eyes and set him a flame. He rested his head back against the wood and smirked remembering Naruto’s words that night. His kind and vampires did have quite a lot in common, how cliche and embarrassing. 

Suddenly there was a caress against his cheek and his eyes widened for a moment glancing around. Impossible, then again he never read up on the capabilities of elementals. The flames roared to life around him blocking out any view of his body and the yelling of the villagers to hear his screams. The wind took form near him, not a solid form but a humanoid shape nonetheless. He felt as if it were mocking him, looking down with amusement. Something cradled his cheeks and felt a presence against his forehead. His eyes searched the swirling form of the head of the body, his heart in his throat. _I forgive you Sasuke._ It spoke to him, in his head or the voice was the air itself surrounding him. _You gave in so quickly. Was life not worth living anymore?_

“You made me feel, and then you left me to wander this place feeling even emptier than before.” The form seemed to be amused and laugh at that. _Yes, life is not so meaningless and boring when you truly experience emotions._ Sasuke’s brows scrunched together. _Sasuke, bond with me. You must let yourself feel, let me in. I will be your life source. You won’t have to wander this world alone, but you must accept me. You will no longer be a demon from hell but my companion, my friend. I will be there to gust you up when you trip, I will be the air beneath your wings when you fly, I will be the breath you take when you have give up, and I will fan the flame to your burning heart so it shall never go dormant. Let me in and I will give you the world._

Sasuke’s heart swelled and his throat became choked up. His damned soul could be free but there was no way he would only take from Naruto. After everything the man had done for him this would be give and take. “What would you have of me?” His palm roared to life burning all the way up his arm burning his body in a way that flames never could. _All I ask, is for you to do the same for me, to ground me to this world, to walk with me for eternity so I never have to walk alone when everyone ages and leaves me behind. Join me, and I will show you the world in a new light._ Sasuke felt fingers thread through his hand and he squeezed tightly nodding his head. _But do me a favor, bring me my crystal. It'd be most inconvenient to wander the earth as a wind storm._ The being before him radiated amusement as Sasuke nodded. _This town has worn out its welcome, I do not feel warmth in their hearts so I shall purge it from this land. Be swift._

“What about your body?” _It is of no consequence, I can form a new one, I just require my crystal._ With that Sasuke’s binds ripped apart and he leapt from the fire. Behind him he felt the resentment that burned into his palm and felt the flames roar to life behind him before eating away at the town. The screams of the villagers begging for forgiveness but little did they know the blonde was not their God, but their Angel of Death. 

Soon enough Sasuke found the necklace along with the mutilated corpses. Yet the blonde on the table had withered away to ash. He paid no mind as he felt the flames licking at the building before consuming it after he made his way out. There was a wind storm feeding the fire as it lay waste to the town. The elementals form stood where it had earlier and the raven felt the stare as it turned towards him. Contentment simmered in his hand and he sent a reserved slither of happiness back though he didn't show it on the outside.-

“No! I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I'm not helping you with an air strike!” Sakura jumped with wide tear streaked eyes as Naruto’s conversation on the phone interrupted the story and brought the girl back to reality. Sasuke snorted in amusement as he nursed his now cold tea with a far away look in his eyes.

“Wait! What about Konohamaru?” Sasuke gave a small sad smile glancing as the blonde threw his hands in the air at whoever was on the phone walking out if the room saying something about ‘who cares, Jinchuurikis deserved days off.’ Sasuke looked back at Sakura.

“We buried him, like Naruto had wanted. But we did it far from that town.” Kakashi raised a skeptical brow. 

“So you're telling me you carried a child's dead body until you found land more to his liking.” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed and Sakura smacked Kakashi on the chest.

“Didn't you listen to their story! Don't be so insensitive, Konohamaru was like his kid! Very precious to him, I would've done the same. Where did you guys bury him?” The pinkette asked returning her attention to the raven lounged in the bean bag. Sasuke smiled reminiscing to that time.

“We found a hillside that overlooked a colorful grove and started digging. No magic, no powers. Naruto wanted to respect Konohamaru and didn't want any if the horrors that happened in that town to be anywhere near where the boy rested.” Sakura wiped her eyes fiddling with her fingers on her lap.

“That was like some bad fairy tale story.” Suddenly Naruto scoffed walking back into the room.

“If we were a fairy tale story I vote Cinderella, Sasuke was always running away from his problems and made me come chasing after her.” The blonde complained with a fond smile plopping himself onto the raven’s lap. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Have a fun conversation?” The blonde groaned throwing himself about on the beanbag. 

“No! Now listen to this bullshit, they wanted-" Sakura smiled and Naruto’s ranting looking at the two of them. Her heart felt so warm at how domestic they were now. She couldn't have imagined the hardships they went to. The girl smiled shaking her head with a laugh, maybe she would tell them hers and Kakashi’s story, but not today.


End file.
